The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of birch tree, botanically known as Betula papyrifera, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Varen’. ‘Varen’ is a product of a planned tree selection program which had the objective of creating a new cultivar of birch tree having high bronze birch borer resistance, good birch leafminer resistance and various aesthetic qualities which were originated in a controlled breeding program.
The new cultivar is a selection of Betula papyrifera which was discovered by Applicant among seedlings grown in the North Dakota State University Research Arboretum near Absaraka, N. Dak. The original seed was collected Aug. 10, 1976 from trees growing in the Killdeer Mountains approximately eight miles northwest of Killdeer, N. Dak. These Betula papyrifera trees were typical of the species. Seedlings were germinated in an NDSU greenhouse, potted in one-gallon containers for two years and then transplanted to the arboretum. As of 2004, the superior tree, ‘Varen’ is 27 years old. It was selected by virtue of its long-term, bronze birch borer resistance, exceptionally white bark, marked exfoliation of bark, quality dark green foliage, excellent golden-yellow autumn foliage coloration, and its upright, oblong-elliptical form, becoming more rounded with maturity. Because this selection is adapted to a dryer environment, both in annual precipitation (15-16 inches per year) and lower humidity levels, Applicant believes it will have greater stress tolerance than other named cultivars of Betula papyrifera. 
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Varen’ was accomplished when plants were produced in tissue culture by Applicant from the initial selection on Mar. 10, 2000 in a controlled environment in Fargo, N. Dak. (NDSU). Horticultural examination of selected units initiated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Varen’ are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type since ‘Varen’ will be propagated asexually or vegetatively, not by seed.
‘Varen’ has not been observed under all possible environment conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plants grown in NDSU Research Arboretum or under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in commercial practices.